


"Just one more round"

by mythrilfalls_owo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anko sucks at Smash Bros confirmed, Coming late for work, Cuddling, F/F, Gaming, Gaming at 2am, I should be sleeping., Kissing, Late night cuddling, Lesbians, Useless Lesbians, Wii, super smash bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythrilfalls_owo/pseuds/mythrilfalls_owo
Summary: Anko and Kurenai are sitting on their couch, playing Super Smash Bros on their Wii without noticing the time passing and falling asleep at 4am, but also coming late to work in the morning.





	"Just one more round"

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo, my name's Myth and I'm kinda new here and just trying to make my way through with writing cute fan fictions so I've decided to start off with some fluff of one of my favorite lesbian ships. #RarePair

It was late at night, as Kurenai was sitting on the couch, with a Wii remote in her hand, looking at the screen of the TV, which was casting the flow of the game of Super Smash Bros and tiredly listening to her girlfriend brag about small stuff, like how unfortunate it was, that Nintendo didn't manage to bring Sheik in Twilight Princess and just put him in Smash so the design doesn't go to waste. She was thinking as of what her assignments for the next day were, as a long and disappointed sigh Anko let out took her back to the present. Eyeing the TV screen, it didn't take her long to realize she had again won. On the first place was the icon of Samus, whom Kurenai loved playing. As she looked at the last bar in the ranking, she saw Sheik, the character Anko was mainly playing as. Kurenai thought it was stupid to always need to play one character you can play well, but honestly, she was the type of person who could win a fight without any struggle, even when being given a shitty character like Peach.   
"This is stupid", Anko pouted and put her controller away then crossed her arms.   
Kurenai quietly giggled, since the sight of her girlfriend acting like that reminded her of the behavior of a 5 year old child. "Maybe you're just not good enough for it to be anything but stupid.", Kurenai replied in a sassy tone.  
"Pfft, as if it matters!" She angrily looked away, which made Kurenai think even more of how childish she was acting.   
"If it didn't matter, why would you get mad at the loss in the first place?"   
"Oh, just shut up already." Anko got closer and pulled Kurenai into a kiss to shut her off, then snuggled into her.  
As a reply, she just sighed and started slowly patting her beloved's head softly.   
Anko drew her look to the clock hanging on the wall which was illuminated by the light the TV screen was giving. As Kurenai had noticed, she also looked at the wall, in curiosity to what could've drawn her dork's attention.   
"So it's already 2 'o clock in the morning, huh?", Kurenai said sounding quite surprised. "Time sure passes, doesn't it?"  
Anko nodded her head in response.  
"....Shouldn't we go to sleep soon? Today's Monday, which means we are kind of supposed to go to work and I bet we can't use the excuse 'we forgot what day of the week it was' again."  
Anko chuckled in amusement but then grabbed her remote again. "Of course, but before that we play another round. I'm sure I can beat you this time!"  
Kurenai was 100% sure, that Anko would say this. After all, she knew who she woke up next to every day. She loudly sighed but then got herself to say something after thinking a while. "If you really think you can do it, then why not. But seriously, just one more round, okay?"  
Anko nodded in excitement. "Yes, yes! I promise!"  
What had been planned in to be one more round slowly turned out to be two more hours and falling asleep on the living room couch. Not only that, there was a lot of mocking around caused by Ibiki and Asuma, which needed to be listened to, since they tried to cover them again for coming too late on a Monday morning. And this was not the first or nearly the last time something like this happened on days like these.

**Author's Note:**

> Psst you can find me on Instagram at @mythrilfalls and on Tumblr at mythrilfalls-sama!


End file.
